The effects of alcohol consumption prior to and during pregnancy on the outcome of pregnancy and the progress of early childhood development will be studied. The cohort will include 935 women who participated in the Maternal Smoking and Infant Birthweight Project. Of these pregnancies, data on 867 single live births are available. An extensive dataset, including maternal alcohol consumption prior to and during early and late pregnancy and multiple measures of pregnancy outcome--birth weight, length, circumference of head, etc.--was collected during the Maternal Smoking and Infant Birthweight Project. A follow-up study to assess the mental and physical development of these children at age three is underway; information on maternal postpartum alcohol intake and breast feeding will be obtained for use in the proposed study. These data will be used to test the null hypothesis that maternal consumption of alcohol is not associated with measures of infant and early childhood development.